Calma Azul
by Ankin
Summary: [JeanMika] El futuro es prometedor, aunque siempre hay asperezas que limar. Las relaciones idílicas no existen, aunque lo que ambos comparten es algo mucho más profundo que eso. Lo suyo es una relación más íntima.


_Hola! Antes que nada, agradeceros que le hayáis dado una pequeña oportunidad a este fic. Es un oneshot, así que es cortito, pero estoy extremadamente orgullosa de él. Era algo que simplemente tenía que escribir, una espinita clavada que tenía que salir. _

_Sin más dilación, os dejo el obligado disclaimer y las advertencias:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Su dueño y señor es Isayama Hajime, o como a una amiga y a mí nos gusta llamarlo, el G.R. de los mangas. Porque este hombre no se anda con chiquitas._

_**Advertencias:**__ Lemon (no sé si considerarlo explícito o no. Y no es coña, realmente no sé cómo considerarlo)._

_**Advertencias II:**__ Leve, levísimos hints de JeanMarco y ErenMika._

* * *

**CALMA AZUL**

Jean se despertó sintiendo la suavidad de unos labios en su cuello. Era una sensación maravillosa, totalmente inesperada pero igualmente agradecida. Abrigado por ese sentimiento de calidez, la bruma del sueño en el que estaba sumido se disipó como la neblina matutina, y Jean se permitió entonces abrir los ojos y la boca. Un instante después, un dedo se colaba entre sus labios, y él no pudo hacer más que rodearlo con la lengua y juguetear con él, advirtiendo que los labios de su pareja se dirigían con lentitud temblorosa a su pecho. Sin embargo, esos labios que lo habían torturado en la sensualidad una y mil veces, se detuvieron y encaminaron un destino tortuoso ascendente hasta detenerse sobre su boca, sustituyendo el dedo que él había mimado con tanto aprecio.

Fue un beso profundo, necesitado, cargado de lujuria y saliva, nada que ver con los castos y delicados que intercambiaban en otras ocasiones. Ese era un beso fogoso, pasional, sexual. Ahí no querían demostrarse su amor, solo querían intercambiar fluidos, batallar y resultar vencedores, con la esperanza de que eso les reportara un subidón de adrenalina y placer, mucho placer.

Tras atacar su boca con una furia enfermiza, los labios volvieron a retomar su camino descendiente, y esta vez, las pequeñas manos que Jean adoraba besar cuando estaban solos, comenzaron una larga y feroz batalla contra su pijama. Cuando su pecho quedó al descubierto, los labios continuaron bajando más y más, hasta toparse con el elástico del pantalón. Fue ahí donde Jean agarró las sábanas en un puño y donde su respiración y su pulso se volvieron erráticos. Sus caderas también actuaron por cuenta propia, y se alzaron para realizar un vaivén que su pareja supo interpretar al instante.

Los pantalones bajaron hasta sus rodillas, y el mismo camino siguieron sus siempre horrendos y cómodos calzoncillos. Un segundo más tarde, Jean jadeó al sentir esos jodidos, calientes y tiernos labios en su ingle, depositando húmedos besos en la piel suave y fina, temblorosa. Casi al instante, comenzó a sudar y a jadear, y a pedir con una voz demasiado aguda que no lo torturara más. Los labios hicieron caso omiso y continuaron con su recorrido, deteniéndose ahora en la base erecta de su miembro. La lengua hizo entonces su aparición, y solo bastó de un corto lametón para que Jean gritara y berreara, despertando a todo el vecindario mientras alcanzaba el clímax más estúpido de su vida. Salvando las distancias de la primera vez que su pareja usó esa estrategia para conseguir que dejara de hablar mal de su protegido.

–Patético– musitó Mikasa hincando las rodillas en el colchón y observándolo con el rostro neutro. Sin delicadeza, se pasó una mano por la boca, esa mano que Jean acunaba y esa boca que atacaba, para limpiarse los restos de saliva que se habían quedado adheridos a sus puñeteros, sensuales y rosados labios.

Frunciendo el ceño, y totalmente avergonzado, Jean se incorporó en la cama, dirigiendo una mano a la mesilla de noche para rescatar unas servilletas de papel que usó para limpiarse el abdomen que él mismo había manchado.

–Me has pillado desprevenido– se quejó él lanzando el papel al suelo–. Hubiese aguantado más si me hubieses dado la oportunidad.

Mikasa achicó los ojos y se puso en pie. Al hacerlo, le reveló que llevaba puesto ese camisón casi transparente que poco dejaba a la imaginación. No llevaba nada debajo, así que Jean pudo apreciar sus pequeños y firmes pechos y su entrepierna. No supo cómo, pero se encontró de nuevo con una erección, aunque estaba seguro que esta vez, ella no se iba a hacer responsable.

–Cuando acabes haz el favor de limpiar este estropicio y subirte los pantalones. No hay nada peor que un hombre con los pantalones por las rodillas, una erección y una cara de vicioso que competería con la de un viejo verde–Mikasa cogió entonces una bata del armario y se la anudó en la cintura, tapando ese camisón traicionero y el cuerpo perfecto.

–¡Joder!– Jean lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró la mano en torno a su miembro. Sin cuidado, comenzó a masturbarse salvajemente mientras Mikasa salía de la habitación.

Duró incluso menos que cuando ella lo había tocado, así que cuando Jean se limpió y se subió los pantalones, sintió bilis en la boca. A veces era tan frustrante el poco aguante que tenía… y más si se comparaba con Mikasa. Jean solía pensar que era un mal amante, es más, se consideraba uno horrible. A través de los años, Mikasa le había hecho olvidarse de ese concepto, pero había noches en las que Jean, mientras trataba de esforzarse en complacer y complacerse, sentía que no era suficiente, que nunca sería suficiente.

Como pudo, se puso en pie y buscó a tientas sus zapatillas. Cuando las encontró, se fregó la cara con una mano y se revolvió el pelo antes de salir al pasillo, camino de la cocina. Una vez allí, se deshizo de los papeles manchados y se lavó las manos para después besar a su mujer en la mejilla y a los dos niños sentados en la mesa. En cuanto lo hizo, su hija le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, brillante, y el niño hizo un puchero que redondeó aún más sus mejillas de bebé.

–Dale de comer– le ordenó Mikasa dejando delante suyo un potito de verduras que el infante solía odiar.

Jean hizo lo que se le ordenaba, y con total tranquilidad y una cara de estúpido integral que al niño parecía encantarle, comenzó a alimentarle.

–Está bueno– intentó persuadir al pequeño llevándose una cucharada del potito a la boca, después de tentarlo sin éxito cinco veces–. ¿Ves? Papá se lo come…– movió el contenido de lado a lado de su boca y trató de tragar sin respirar. Realmente esa comida era abominable, no le extrañaba que el niño quisiese escupirlo en cuanto la cuchara con alas que su tío Eren le había regalado cuando había nacido se acercaba a su boca–. Mikasa, esto está incomible– tras unos cuantos intentos infructuosos más, Jean se dio por vencido y abandonó el potito, la cuchara y todo esfuerzo. Sentado en su sillita, el pequeñajo tocó de palmas y su hermana rio mientras setomaba su tazón de leche con cereales.

–Te quejas por todo– su mujer se acercó a la tronita y trató de convencer al niño a que comiera. Al no conseguirlo, mimetizó la estrategia de Jean con igual resultado–. Tienes razón, está asqueroso– soltó la cuchara y dejó escapar un suspiro, provocando que la niña se riera–. Y tú no te rías tanto– la reprendió tocándole afectuosamente la nariz, con una ternura que Jean solo le había visto profesar a sus dos hijos y al gran amor de su vida–. Acábate el desayuno antes de salir a jugar, ¿Quieres?

–¿Y este niño que va a desayunar?– preguntó al aire tras unos minutos. Ren continuaba sentado en su sillita, observándolos a ambos con los ojos negros abiertos de par en par, curioseándolo todo a su alrededor. Sintiéndose identificado, fijó la mirada en su padre, y Jean le hizo un puchero, provocando que el infante estallara en carcajadas.

–Serah, mi amor, ¿Quieres tú el potito?– tentó Mikasa a la niña, obteniendo una cara de espanto y una total negación–. Es más nutritivo que esebol de cereales.

Jean sintió que era el momento de salir al rescate.

–Di que no. Di a mamá que es mala. Potito feo, potito feo.

Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada, Serah rio y Ren repitió lo que había escuchado una y mil veces.

–¡Feo, feo, feo, feo!

–La que has organizado– con un aspaviento, Mikasa se puso en pie y recogió al niño de la sillita, llevándoselo consigo a la encimera, donde lo sentó y le dio un juguete para que se entretuviese–. Jean, ¿Puedes calentar el potito de frutas? Ese le gusta.

Después de robarle la nariz a su hija, Jean se puso en pie y cumplió con su cometido. A su lado, Mikasa trató de adoctrinar a su niño diciéndole que no podía repetir lo que papá dijese, que era malo. Con una comprensión impropia de su edad, Ren buscó con la mirada a su padre, pero Jean simplemente se encogió de hombros y le tendió el potito. Al reconocer que era el que le gustaba, Ren se estiró para alcanzarlo, y Mikasa tuvo que recogerlo de nuevo y sentarlo en la sillita. Esta vez, a Jean no le costó ningún esfuerzo alimentarlo.

–¿Puedo ir a ver a tito Armin ya?– preguntó Serah una vez que se acabó su bol de cereales y lo hubo dejado en la pica.

–Después de lavarte las manos y vestirte. Dile a Armin que te puede peinar él.

Serah les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa radiante y desapareció pasillo abajo, dando saltitos de camino a su habitación.

–A este paso Armin va a pensar que no sabemos criar a nuestros hijos– dijo Jean tras ver como la niñita de sus ojos desaparecía por la puerta principal de la casa con una sonrisa de felicidad.

–Deja de quejarte tanto– a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido duras, Mikasa se deshizo en mimos para con él. Tomó asiento a su lado y se acercó hasta apoyar los labios sobre su hombro–. Y ya sabes que va a hacer ahora Armin, ¿No?– subió los labios y le besuqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Sonrojado y consternado, Jean se volteó a mirar a su niño, pero Ren estaba demasiado ocupado con su potito como para hacerles caso a cualquiera de sus padres–. Va venir aquí, va a coger a los niños y se los va a llevar a la playa durante toda la mañana– atrapó entre sus dientes la carne, y Jean sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca hasta la baja espina.

Justo cuando se iba a inclinar a besar a su mujer, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Armin apareció con Serah en los brazos.

–¡Me los llevo, me los llevo!– exclamó entusiasmado entrando en la cocina. De aquella situación, había algo que Jean estaba seguro que jamás sacaría en claro. Armin vivía cruzando la calle, así que estaban relativamente cerca, pero tanto como para haber tenido tiempo de recibir a Serah, peinarla y regresar para llevarse a Ren, no–. ¡Hoy vamos a ver el mar! ¿A qué tienes ganas, Ren?

El infante extendió las manitas fuera de la sillita, clamando atención. Casi al instante, Mikasa se puso en pie y lo rescató, poniéndolo en los brazos de Armin.

–Cuídamelos– fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Y entonces Jean supo que tendría a su mujer para él sólo durante toda una mañana. Tratando de aprovechar el momento, se puso en pie de inmediato y regresó a la habitación, desnudándose por el camino. Silenciosa como una sombra, Mikasa lo siguió, y cuando Jean se tumbó en la cama para empezar la primera ronda, ella deshizo el cordón que mantenía la bata en su sitio.

–No te quites el camisón– le pidió cuando vio que ella trataba de deshacerse de él.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó inocentemente, con una sonrisa maléfica que estremecía a Jean–. ¿Te pone?

No contestó a aquello, simplemente se inclinó y agarró a su mujer de la cintura, empujándola a la cama. Mikasa cayó como un peso muerto, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, así que Jean se dedicó a devolverle la tortura que esa misma mañana ella había efectuado con él. La besó con cuidado, una y mil veces, bordeando el camisón transparente con la punta de la lengua. Amasó, toqueteó y besó sus pechos, y lamió por encima de la tela esa aureola rosada que no hacía demasiado tiempo había dado leche. Animado y complacido, fue bajando sus labios, y cuando su boca alcanzó el triángulo de sus piernas, Jean escuchó gemir a Mikasa por primera vez en todo el día. Fue apenas un jadeo quedo, pero para él, eso era gloria. No tardó ni un segundo en continuar con su complacencia, y menos tuvo que esperar para que Mikasa lo agarrara del pelo y lo obligara a continuar con su labor.

Acabó antes de lo esperado, provocando que Jean se apuntase un tanto mental que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no anotaba. Sudorosa y jadeante, Mikasa se incorporó en la cama y buscó sus ojos. En su mirada, Jean reconoció la lujuria, el agradecimiento y la derrota, todo en uno.

–Fóllame ya, Kirschestein.

Estuvo tentado a responder "Si mi ama", pero en el último segundo se abstuvo y acercó su erecta entrepierna a la cálida y húmeda de ella. Mikasa lo recibió como agua de mayo, rodeando sus piernas en sus pantorrillas y enterrando su rostro en el hueco perfecto entre su cuello y su hombro. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, y Jean pudo sentir con satisfacción el dolor de las uñas hundiéndose en su piel. Presa de un ataque de pasión, buscó la boca de ella y enzarzó una terrible batalla por la dominación mientras sus caderas no paraban de bambolearse. En medio de la disputa, Mikasa rompió el beso y jadeó contra sus labios, diciéndole cuanto le quería.

Jean sintió que aquello era la verdadera felicidad, el éxtasis, el nirvana que llevaba una vida entera buscando. Y entremedio de esa intoxicación de placer físico y espiritual, estalló. Un orgasmo largo, profundo y sostenido. El mayor goce divino.

–Eres bueno–musitó Mikasa unos minutos más tarde, cuando su respiración se normalizó. Le estaba acariciando el cabello mientras él descansaba desplomado sobre ella–. Cada vez eres más bueno, Jean.

Musitó un simple gracias.

* * *

Armin acabó regresando con los niños al caer la tarde, justo cuando el sol se ponía por el horizonte, en aquella infinita línea donde el mar y la tierra desaparecían y se unían. Lo curioso de aquello es que no volvió solo, sino que también lo hizo con Eren, que cargaba a Serah como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Ren reclamó la atención inmediata de su madre, y Serah hizo el cansado y derrotado intento de abrazar a su padre.

–¿Dónde habéis ido?– les preguntó Mikasa escudriñando a su niño en busca de alguna magulladura. Últimamente, si Eren estaba en el equipo, uno de los niños acababa con algún raspón o morado. La excusa que el tío favorito de los niños daba era que había que dejar correr a los críos y campar en libertad, pero Jean sabía la verdad. Sabía que, a veces, Eren se distraía y los niños aprovechaban la oportunidad para volverse salvajes.

–Hemos estado en la playa por la mañana– explicó Armin tocando con suavidad la cabecita de Ren, que le hizo un puchero y trató de darle un beso húmedo en la mejilla–. Y después hemos ido a la montaña, donde hemos visto un montón de animales. ¿A que sí, preciosos míos?

Serah rio y se aferró a su tío.

–Y hemos comido en casa de tito Eren. ¡Nos ha hecho macarrones gratinados!

–Es que soy muy buen cocinero– se pavoneó el aludido.

–Lo que a mí me gustaría saber es quien realmente ha cocinado–Mikasa le dedicó una mirada mortal a su hermano, a ese gran amor de su vida con el que Jean era incapaz de competir–. Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿No?

Eren se sonrojó violentamente.

–¡Os juro que he cocinado yo!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Jean vio como Armin negaba con la cabeza, pero el tiempo de lanzar puyas y bromear sobre la relación de Eren ya había pasado. Además, no podía decir chistes malsonantes en presencia delos niños si no quería dormir en el sofá durante un tiempo indefinido.

–Da igual quien haya cocinado–Mikasa besó a Ren en la cabeza–. Os lo habéis pasado bien, ¿No?

Ambos niños asintieron efusivamente, ganándose una sonrisa de satisfacción de su madre.

–¿Os queréis quedar a cenar?– preguntó Jean a Armin y Eren, que aún contemplaban los mimos que Mikasa daba a sus dos ojitos derechos.

–Yo no te diré que no, pero antes me gustaría pasar por la ducha–Armin se volteó y le dedicó su siempre cálida y agradable sonrisa–. Y antes de eso debería enviar un mensaje a Erwin. Aunque ya no haya titanes, la gente se sigue enlistando en la Legión.

El ambiente placentero del que habían estado disfrutando se enrareció en apenas uno segundo. Mikasa dejó de prestar atención a los niños y levantó la cabeza para dedicarles una larga y asesina mirada. Armin, al sentirse observado, se escudó tras su flequillo, y Jean estuvo muy tentado de imitarlo. Hacía demasiados años ya que no veía a Mikasa así, y el involuntario gesto de apartarse de la mujer cuando estaba furiosa, se rebeló. El único que aguantó estoico fue Eren, y Jean supuso que porque dentro suyo, Eren sabía que Mikasa jamás le haría daño.

–No hablamos sobre esto en casa. ¿Entendido?

Su tono sonó neutro, pero los tres pudieron notar ese deje frío y despiadado que conseguía poner los pelos de punta al hombre más estoico y reacio.

–Luego vengo, ¿De acuerdo?– Armin se dirigió hacia la entrada–. Traeré el postre, ¿Os parece bien?

Jean asintió.

–¡Bollos de nata y canela, Armin!

–Algún día tantos bollos te van a pasar factura– recuperando la compostura, Jean se acercó a Eren y le codeó las costillas. El otro se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cómo a ti estar tan cerca de los caballos? Últimamente te pareces más a uno que nunca.

Con mucha calma, Jean cogió a su cuñado por el cuello del jersey y lo levantó un par de centímetros del suelo, acercando su rostro al de él.

–¿Quieres recibir, Jaeger?

Eren abrió la boca para contestar, pero nunca lo hizo. En apenas un segundo, Mikasa les aventó una colleja a ambos, tan fuerte que resonó y les llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

–Eren– fría como el hielo, Mikasa miró a su hermano–. Ya basta. Y en cuanto a ti…– cuando Mikasa se giró, Jean tragó saliva–, vas a ser tú quien bañe a los niños. Buena suerte.

Y así fue como Jean acabó en la bañera haciéndose cargo de los dos pequeños que una vez anheló tener. Si hacía memoria, podía recordar el momento y el lugar exacto en que Mikasa y él tomaron la decisión de concebirlos, y el sexo brutal y amoroso que habían usado para ello. Serah había sido la primera, su primogénita, y aunque les costó dar el paso, todo fue sobre ruedas tras eso.

La guerra contra los titanes había finalizado tres años antes, y la humanidad se recuperaba a pasos de gigante. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, el mundo volvía a ser suyo. Al principio, se construyeron pequeños pueblos y ciudades cercanas a los muros derruidos, pero con el tiempo, las aldeas cercanas al mar se convirtieron en las más pobladas. Fue allí, en una costa virgen bajo la ladera de una montaña, donde la legión estableció su campamento. En lo alto de la montaña se construyó el castillo, el cuartel general, y a sus pies, el pueblo. Les costó un tiempo habituarse a su nueva vida, sirviendo ahora de tropas de exploración para el basto mundo inexplorado, pero olvidado ya el terror de una muerte inminente, se volvieron más eficientes y cuidadosos.

Fue por aquella época en la que Jean y Mikasa iniciaron una relación sentimental. Durante mucho tiempo, Jean no había querido nada con nadie, sintiendo aún demasiado fresca la herida en su corazón por Marco, pero el sentimiento de libertad, placer y vida lo impulsó a tantear su suerte. A Marco le hubiese gustado que viviese, y Jean estaba seguro que también le hubiese dado su bendición para con Mikasa. Para su suerte, ella decidió darle una oportunidad. El resto, como se solía decir, era historia, aunque ambos habían tenido que trabajar duro para aceptarse a sí mismos y comprender que, a pesar de que se amaban con locura, jamás serían los primeros ni la persona más importante de sus vidas.

Tras dos años de convivencia mutua, Jean decidió dar el paso más trascendental de su vida. Aprovechó un día en que Mikasa estaba alegre para prepararle una cenita romántica. A mitad de la velada, por eso, era un manojo de nervios, así que hincó la rodilla en el suelo, y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y a voz en grito, le pidió matrimonio. Mikasa se lo quedó mirando largo y tendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente incrédula. Casi parecía que hubiese vuelto a ver un titán tras haberse olvidado ya de ellos. Sin embargo, sus facciones se relajaron y se arrodilló junto a Jean, besándolo en cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Y le dijo que si entre lágrimas de felicidad que Jean solo le había visto derramar por Eren.

Al año siguiente, bajo el cielo estrellado de primavera, Jean contempló el mar, maravillándose en el rumor de las olas acercándose a la arena y acariciándola como un amante. Pensó que era algo hermoso, lo más bonito que había visto en su vida, y decidió que quería compartir esa visión. Con mucha delicadeza, despertó a Mikasa y la besó. Ella abrió los ojos, y Jean volvió a pensar que el mundo no merecía perder esos ojos. Le preguntó si quería que tuviesen un hijo. Ella aceptó.

Nueve meses más tarde, Serah nació, y Jean se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Había estado ahí desde el principio hasta el final, y nunca en su vida había sentido que había hecho mejor las cosas que en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo que más amó fue cuando Serah abrió los ojos por primera vez, reflejando en él esa mirada que no quería perder y la calidez e inmensidad del mar al caer la noche. Lo más sorprendente de todo ocurrió unas semanas más tarde, después de que el sol acariciara a Serah unas cuantas veces. Aquello le reveló unas suaves, dulces y redondeadas mejillas recubiertas de pequitas que se extendían hasta su nariz. Lloró de felicidad durante una hora entera.

Tomar la decisión de tener a Ren fue casi igual o más pasional. Esa vez fue Mikasa quien formuló la pregunta, y quien le dijo que quería preservar todo lo que él fuera en ese mundo. Lo volvieron a concebir en la playa, en una calita pequeña resguardada de la amplia y ancha costa donde todo el mundo vivía. Lo hicieron con amor y delicadeza, deseando poder ver ya la cara de su pequeño milagro.

La cruda verdad fue que nunca llegaron a ver ese deseo cumplido. En el primer trimestre, Mikasa sufrió un aborto, y Jean sintió que la muerte, aquella a la que habían esquivado durante toda una vida y contra la que habían luchado con todas su fuerzas, los tocó de nuevo. Les costó recuperarse de aquel duro golpe, y Jean, silenciosamente, siempre estaría agradecido a Serah por sacarlos de aquel tormento. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos negros y sus pequitas, les recordaron a ambos que valía la pena seguir luchando, que por muy gris que se presentara el día y la vida en general, había rayos de esperanza.

Por eso, cuando el tercer embarazo de Mikasa pasó el umbral de peligro, Jean se sintió en una nube, y cuando Ren nació, cuando asomó la cabecita por primera vez y cuando la comadrona lo apoyó en el pecho de Mikasa, aún unido a ella por el cordón umbilical y cubierto del líquido amniótico, Jean dio las gracias por estar vivo. Por haber tenido la oportunidad de llegar a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que cientos de sus compañeros jamás llegarían a tener la oportunidad de atisbar. Lo que Marco jamás sería capaz de experimentar.

–No llores, papi–Serah apoyó una mano cálida y pequeña en la mejilla de su padre. Aturdido, Jean levantó la cabeza de la piedra en la que se había apoyado, y contempló a uno de los milagros de su vida.

–No estoy llorando– se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y acercó a Serah. La niña se revolvió en sus brazos, pero se apoyó en su hombro en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. En la bañerita infantil que flotaba en la bañera en la que Jean y Serah estaban, Ren les dedicó una larga y sentida mirada. Con el pie, Jean lo acercó a ellos y rescató a su bebé para acunarlo junto a su hermana–. Os quiero mucho– musitó apretándolos contra él–. Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Serah lo besó en el cuello, en el mismo lugar que Mikasa solía besar. Incluso Ren le plantó un beso húmedo de los suyos en el pecho.

–Yo también te quiero, papi.

–¡Papi!– repitió Ren.

Y esta vez Jean fue consciente de sus lágrimas.

* * *

–Los Titanes podían llegar a ser realmente altos, muy muy altos– oyó la voz de Mikasa a través de la puerta entreabierta. Tratando de no hacer ruido, Jean acomodó a un Ren muy dormido en su pecho y se asomó a la habitación de Serah. La niña estaba en la cama, tapada con la sábana hasta la nariz, y Mikasa sentada a su lado, acariciando su pierna por encima de la tela–. Tú tío Eren era uno de los más altos.

–¿Y no te daba miedo luchar contra ellos, mami?–preguntó Serah con una nota de terror en su voz infantil.

–Mucho–Mikasa le revolvió el cabello–. Pero teníamos que luchar, para proteger a la gente.

–¿A papi también le protegías?

Jean sintió entonces una punzada de celos en el corazón, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que había aceptado la realidad. Él nunca había sido el motor de existencia de Mikasa, su fuerza oculta para luchar. Aquel honor estaba reservado a Eren, y a mucho estirar, a Armin. Él sólo era un simple compañero más. Uno al que valía la pena salvar porque le podría devolver el favor.

–Por supuesto que sí, a papi también–Mikasa rio y Jean se aferró al niño–. Aunque por aquella época no me caía tan bien como ahora– continuó.

Aquello sorprendió genuinamente a Jean, obligándolo a prestar más atención a la conversación.

–¿Papi y tú no siempre estuvisteis juntos?

Mikasa soltó un suspiro.

–No. Papi no siempre ha estado en mi lista de prioridades– se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos–. Aunque ahora sí que lo está. Tú, Ren y Papi sois mis personas especiales.

Serah rio.

–¿También tito Armin y tito Eren? ¿Y Rivaille–sama? ¿Y tía Sasha y…?

–Ya, ya…– la calmó su mujer–. Eso es mucha gente. Pero si, todos son personas especiales, personas a las que vale la pena proteger. Personas encantadoras.

Hubo movimiento de sábanas dentro de la habitación. Unos segundos más tarde, la cama crujió y Jean supuso que Mikasa se había puesto en pie.

–Duerme tranquila, Serah. Mami está aquí para protegerte.

Mikasa se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de alcanzarla, Serah la detuvo.

–¿Volverán los titanes, mami?

Se hizo el silencio. Inconscientemente, Jean besó la cabecita de Ren, abrazándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

–No, ya no. Se han ido, y esta vez para siempre.

Jean agradeció que Mikasa fuese clara. La guerra había acabado hacía ya mucho tiempo. En silencio, escuchó como ambas se daban las buenas noches y él se apresuró a entrar para desearle dulces sueños a su princesita. Cuando Serah lo vio, se preparó para besarlo y también a su hermano, que se revolvió entre los brazos de su padre.

–Buenas noches, papi. Buenas noches, Ren.

Jean la besó paternalmente en la frente.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Mikasa. Su mujer estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la pared, esperando para que fuesen juntos a dejar al niño a la cuna. Fueron cuidadosos con él, y cuando lo acunaron, Mikasa le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su espalda.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó con suavidad, volteándose para encararla. En la cunita, Ren se removió y mordisqueó el extremo de su mantita–. ¿Qué pasa, Mikasa?

–¿Quieres otro niño, Jean?

Buscó el rostro de su mujer para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Mikasa tenía una mirada de completo amor y devoción, la misma que ponía cuando estaba con sus hijos.

–¿Tú quieres?

–Sólo si tú quieres.

Como única respuesta, Jean la llevó a la cama. La desnudó con cuidado, la besó y la mimó como no lo había hecho antes. Cuando acabaron, la ayudó a recostarse encima suyo, acariciándole el corto cabello con suavidad, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba. Para Jean, esos momentos en que descansaban uno junto al otro, era pedacitos de éxtasis.

–Podemos volver a hablarlo después de la misión…– musitó Mikasa un tiempo indefinido más tarde, cuando Jean ya estaba a punto de sumirse en el imprevisible mundo de los sueños–. Es decir, podemos ir al médico cuando vuelva…

Jean se despertó de golpe. Sabía perfectamente porque habían de consultar al médico antes de tomar la decisión de volver a tener otro hijo, pero no se esperaba que Mikasa quisiese hacerlo tan pronto. Apenas hacía dos años que Ren había nacido, y cinco desde Serah. Y ambos eran jóvenes, no tenían por qué correr.

–¿Acaso no quieres?– lo interrumpió Mikasa, sacándolo de sus diatribas–. Jean, si no quieres no pasa nada… estamos bien así también. Los cuatro.

–No, yo…– trató de incorporarse, obligando a su mujer a apartarse de él–… claro que me gustaría tener otro hijo, pero después de lo que pasó con… aquel embarazo… tenemos que sercuidadosos.

-Tú y yo sabemos que fue lo que realmente pasó- con un suspiro, Mikasa se recostó en la cama mirando fijamente el techo. Su cabello negro, más corto que en sus años de luchadores novatos, estaba desparramado por las sábanas blancas-. Y no volverá a pasar, eso te lo puedo prometer, Jean.

Le dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de sentarse en la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, era incapaz de mirar a Mikasa a la cara o continuar recostado a su lado, así que seguro de sí mismo, se volvió a poner el pijama y salió de la habitación, cerrando con suavidad la puerta a su espalda.

Lo siguiente que hizo lo sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. En vez de quedarse en casa, disfrutando de un buen libro tumbado en el sofá, dirigió sus pasos hacia el exterior y la playa, que les quedaba relativamente cerca. En cuanto sintió la arena bajo sus pies, se descalzó y dejó que los granos helados se colaran entre sus dedos. A aquellas horas no había nadie más a la vista, así que no se pensó dos veces el desnudarse y zambullirse en el agua. Mientras que la arena parecía congelada, al agua estaba caliente.

Buceó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, porque cuando volvió a sacar la cabeza para contemplar el cielo parduzco, sus músculos estaban entumecidos y sus pulmones clamaban un aire que él les había negado. Inspiró y expiró hasta hartarse, y cuando recobró la compostura, sintió las lágrimas ardientes deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…- musitó fregándose los ojos, tratando que más lágrimas traicioneras brotaran-. Lo siento tanto… tanto…

Un tiempo indefinido más tarde, volvió a la costa, sólo para descubrir que allí había alguien sentado. Por su fisionomía estaba claro que se trataba de un hombre, pero aunque hubiese sido una mujer, Jean no se hubiese molestado en taparse. Los que vivían allí pertenecían todos a la Legión, y después de verse mutuamente en sus peores momentos, sintiendo el mayor terror de un ser humano, la desnudez física no era nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kirschestein? ¿Tú mujer te ha dado una patada en el culo?

Con mucha tranquilidad, Jean se acercó a Rivaille y comenzó a vestirse. Aún estaba mojado, así que el pijama se adhirió a su piel, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

-Nah… Necesitaba despejar un poco mi cabeza.

-¿Bañarse desnudo en el mar, en esa horrenda y sucia masa ingente de agua que alberga criaturas inimaginables?

-Si, Rivaille-sama- contestó haciendo hincapié en el honorífico-. En esa jodida masa de agua grande como…- hizo una pausa en la que trató de buscar una palabra malsonante adecuada, pero por lo que parecía, haber estado tanto tiempo sin poder usar su vocabulario florido por culpa de los niños le estaba pasando factura-… lo que sea.

Rivaille dejó escapar un largo y hondo suspiro.

-Lo que hay que oír…

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- le preguntó un tiempo más tarde, susurrando por encima del rumor del agua.

-Pienso.

-¿En qué?

-A ti te lo voy a decir.

Jean rio.

-Pues dejaré que continúes pensando. Yo me vuelvo a mi casa- se puso en pie y se sacudió los granos de arena del pijama. Había pasado suficientemente rato como para que la tela se secara-. Te veo en la mañana.

-Kirschestein- lo detuvo el oficial cuando hubo dado dos pasos-. Mikasa le comentó a Eren hace un par de días que quería tener otro retoño. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Con aprensión, Jean recordó que Rivaille se encontraba allí el día en que el aborto de Mikasa tuvo lugar. Nunca en su vida el oficial se había preocupado de algo como lo había hecho del retoño no nato. No le importó mancharse las manos con sangre, y desde luego, tampoco le importó estar ahí para ayudar a Mikasa a pasar por aquel terrible momento.

-Dos ya está bien… un tercero…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que vuelva a sucederle lo mismo?

Jean apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiendo el regusto amargo de la bilis en la boca.

-Yo…

-Ackerman ya no es la misma. Y desde luego, tú tampoco. No hay por qué temer. Esta vez saldrá bien, igual que con Serah y Ren.

Jean no dijo una palabra, pero dentro suyo, supo que Rivaille lo comprendería.

La casa continuaba en silencio cuando volvió. Si se esforzaba mucho, a través de las puertas entreabiertas de las habitaciones de los niños, podía escuchar su rápida y profunda respiración. Era algo relajante oírlos, y una experiencia totalmente purificadora, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, Jean entró a la habitación de Ren y se tumbó en la cama que, dentro de poco, el niño comenzaría a usar. Se quedó dormido en apenas unos segundos.

Despertó cuando Mikasa lo saludó con un suave beso en los labios. Atontado, totalmente sumido en ese estado de duermevela odioso que no le permitía despertarse ni dormir, Jean se incorporó. Se fregó los ojos con fruición, pero ni con esas consiguió despejarse.

-Ve a la cama- le susurró Mikasa acariciándole el corto cabello-. Duerme un poquito más, Jean.

-No… yo…- bostezó, y enfrente suyo oyó como Ren se revolvía en su cunita. Aquello lo acabó de despertar del todo. Con mucho cuidado, se puso en pie y cogió en brazos a su niño, esa perfecta bolita que se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección.

-Vete a dormir- Mikasa le apartó el pelo y lo besó en la sien, acariciando distraídamente la cabecita del infante-. Ya me ocupo yo de él.

-¿Y Serah?

-También.

Aún reticente a hacer lo que le pedían, Jean le devolvió el niño a Mikasa y se encaminó hacia su habitación. A su espalda, Ren protestó, pero Mikasa comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces de amor. Ren se silenció de inmediato, comenzando entonces sus pucheros alegres y felices. Mikasa rio.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Serah salió de su habitación. Llevaba puesto el pijama, y de una mano le colgaba el conejito de peluche que su tío Eren le había regalado, mientras que la otra la tenía ocupada fregándose los ojos.

-Papi…- lo saludó somnolienta, corriendo a aferrarse a su cintura-. He tenido una pesadilla…- musitó enterrando el rostro en él-… pero ya no me acuerdo de que iba…

-No pasa nada- con delicadeza, alzó a la niña y la obligó a mirarlo. Serah tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando y no hubiese descansado lo suficiente. Entendiendo que el mejor remedio para aquello era recostarse de nuevo, Jean le acarició la trenza que usaba para dormir y la besó en la punta de la nariz-. ¿Quieres dormir un poco conmigo?

-¿Y Mami?

Como por arte de magia, Mikasa apareció a su lado con Ren colgado del hombro, que sorbía el chupete de su boca con fruición, creando un sonido ambiente relajante y estresante a partes iguales.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le preguntó apartándole el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos.

Serah escondió el rostro en el cuello de su padre.

-Ha tenido una pensadilla- comentó Jean-. Y ahora vamos a dormir un poco más los dos. ¿Le parece eso bien a mami?

Mikasa besó la cabecita de su hija y a él le dedicó un beso largo y profundo que conmovió a Jean.

-A dormir.

Cumplieron la orden de inmediato. A ninguno de los dos le costó meterse en la cama después de eso, y cuando lo hicieron, Serah se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Era una costumbre que había adoptado desde pequeñita, y Jean no podía amarla más. Se sentía necesitado y querido, y a la vez protector con su niña.

-No tengas miedo…- le acarició la cabecita, sintiendo el olor afrutado del jabón-… no pasa nada. Papi está aquí, y no va a dejar que nada malo te suceda…

-Te quiero, Papi.

Jean la abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando volvió a despertar era media mañana, y de nuevo fue Mikasa quien lo sacó del placentero descanso. Sin embargo, lo hizo besándole el cuello, bajando lentamente por la mandíbula hasta llegar al hombro, que mordisqueó con muchísimo mimo.

-Mm…- murmuró apartándose un poco de Serah para recibir la boca de Mikasa en la suya-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No deberías dejarla dormir tanto, o si no por la noche va a ser una tortura meterla en la cama.

-Ha tenido una pesadilla- tratando de no molestar a su niña, Jean se incorporó y se desperezó, dejando escapar un bostezo casi animal-. Y ya sabes lo malo que eso puede llegar a ser.

-Lo sé- respondió ella besándolo en la frente-. Pero igualmente…

Fue entonces cuando Jean despertó a su hija. Lo hizo haciéndole cosquillas, y antes de darse cuenta, Serah se estaba revolviendo en la cama y riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡A despertarse!

De un salto, Serah se puso en pie y salió escopeteada de la habitación, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y buscando a su hermano pequeño. Los dejó solos en la habitación, y Jean se dedicó a contemplar el rostro sereno y pacífico de su mujer. Mikasa se debió de dar cuenta que la estaba mirando, porque se volteó hacia él con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jean la agarró por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Cuando la tuvo cerca, apoyó la mejilla en su duro abdomen y suspiró, sintiendo la calidez bajo su piel.

-Hagámoslo. Tengamos otro hijo.

-¿De verdad?- Mikasa lo separó de él y lo observó con ojos brillantes y emocionados-. ¿De verdad quieres, Jean?

-Sí.

Había huido durante lo que había parecido una eternidad. Habían luchado por otra más, y se habían sacrificado hasta lo indecible. Ahora que podían, debían dejar de huir y esconderse y vivir por fin.

* * *

Se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Mikasa de lado junto al espejo mientras se palmeaba con muchísimo cuidado el aún terso abdomen. Feliz, Jean se rio, captando la inmediata atención de su mujer, que se volteó a mirarlo con las mejillas arreboladas.

-¡Se empieza a notar!- exclamó excusándose, dando un salto para subirse a la cama.

Jean rio de buena gana.

-Lo que tú digas…

-¡Lo sigo en serio!

La silenció con un beso, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama. Tratándola como si fuese una princesa, fue bajando sus labios, y cuando llegó al abdomen, subió el ligero camisón y besó el espacio que quedaba entre su ombligo y su pubis.

-Hola…- musitó con un hilo de voz, perdiéndose en los ojos negros como ónices de Mikasa, que lo observaban curiosos y emocionados-. ¿Mami te está tratando bien?

Mikasa hizo un puchero, y Jean sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Mami te cuida, ¿A qué si?- preguntó infantilmente-, y nosotros estamos cuidando mucho a Mami…

-Son unos pesados- emocionada, Mikasa jugueteó con su cabello mientras Jean apoyaba la mejilla en la zona caliente-. Papi no me deja hacer nada, y tus tíos piensan que soy de porcelana. Por no hablar que no me dejan trabajar y que tengo que conformarme con con dar clases en la Academia. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es eso, Kirchestein?

Jean supo que el momento amoroso acababa de perderse, así que tratando de poner su expresión más neutra, apoyó la espalda en el cabezal. Mikasa le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

-Creí que le hablabas al niño.

-Él me comprende mejor que nadie. Sabe que lo hago sin maldad alguna.

-Que excusa barata…

-Deberíais dejarme hacer algo interesante…- sensualmente, Mikasa se apoyó en su marido y comenzó a besar su cuello, marcando un reguero de besos húmedos-. Sabes que no va a pasar nada…

El recuerdo de aquél aborto, de la tarde fatídica en que los miedos y las inseguridades de Mikasa se manifestaron físicamente, sacudió a Jean. Él no había estado allí cuando la sangre se deslizó por los muslos de su mujer, pero sí que había estado ahí en el hospital, dándole la mano mientras el médico les anunciaba que acababan de perder a su hijo no nato apenas finalizado el tercer mes de embarazo. Y había sido horrible, una de las experiencias más devastadoras que había vivido jamás.

-Lo sé, sé que esta vez todo está bien- con una sonrisa, jugueteó con el cabello corto de su mujer-. Sé que estás bien. Que estamos bien.

Complacida, Mikasa alzó el rostro y depositó un profundo beso sobre sus labios. Hubo lengua, dientes y saliva, todo envuelto de unos jadeos calientes y profundos. Sintiendo el latigazo de la lujuria arder por la castidad autoimpuesta tras conocer que realmente Mikasa estaba embarazada, Jean estuvo tentado a dejarse caer en esa espiral de placer, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, finalizó su contacto.

-Nunca fue por ti, Jean- musitó ella escondiendo el rostro en el hueco perfecto entre su cuello y su hombro-. Ya te lo dije, pero tú aún sigues culpándote por ello. Aquel aborto no fue tu culpa.

-Tampoco tuya- frunciendo el ceño, Jean estrechó el abrazo de su cintura-. Así que ni se te ocurra decir que…

-Sabes que fue mi culpa- con un empujón, Mikasa se separó de él y buscó sus ojos. Cuando los encontró, Jean se encontró frente a frente con las bonitas facciones de su mujer deformadas por la rabia y la culpa, por el arrepentimiento-. Yo quería a aquel niño como la que más, realmente quería tenerlo, Jean, pero un buen día me desperté y temí que todo el horror que nosotros habíamos vivido él también tuviese que hacerlo. Me preocupé y me obsesioné con la idea. Te lo oculté a ti y a todos, y entonces todo eso acabó reventando en mi interior. Aún a veces, cuando miro a Serah y a Ren, siento esos dedos fríos y helados de la muerte, reclamando la vida de ese pequeño bebé inocente e indefenso que debía proteger. Aún siento angustia, Jean, y aún temo.

-Sh…- con muchísimo cuidado, Jean acunó el rostro de Mikasa, sintiendo como las gruesas y ardientes lágrimas le empapaban las manos curtidas en mil batallas-. Yo también temo, Mikasa. Yo también tenía y siempre tendré miedo. Pero lo hemos superado, cariño. Estamos aquí, vamos a vivir y nuestros hijos también. Vamos a vivir por ese pequeñín, vamos a vivir por todos, vamos a vivir por…- se tuvo que silenciar, sintiendo el nudo del llanto en la garganta. De repente, el sentimiento que lo había embargado cuando tenía quince años y contemplaba los restos mortales de Marco, de aquel amigo incondicional que había hecho en sus años como recluta, lo sobrevino-… Mikasa, ahora somos dos- apoyó la frente en la suya-. No tienes por qué luchar sola. En absoluto. Puedes apoyarte en mí, así que llora todo lo que quieras y grita. Yo voy a estar aquí para ti. Siempre.

Y Mikasa lloró aquella a mañana. En aquella confesión dijo más de lo que jamás había dicho, y expresó más que en toda su vida. Sin embargo, cuando acabó, Jean sintió que el vínculo que compartían, su amistad, su amor, su familia, se había fortalecido como un diamante. Y supo que aunque parte de su amor aún pertenecía a Eren, igual que parte del suyo pertenecía a aquellos huesos y cenizas que el viento de la libertad se llevó para acunarlos y mecerlos en su seno, el suyo era un amor de verdad, puro y transparente. Intenso.

Tal vez carecían de pasión febril y adolescente, pero el vínculo que habían creado era más poderoso y sólido. Duradero.

* * *

_Bien, aquí acaba este one-shot Jeankasa que tenía que escribir sí o sí. No sé cómo ha quedado, sinceramente, pero he tratado de esmerarme y esforzarme todo lo que he podido para mantener un ambiente realista. Al principio quería escribir algo más fluff, pero no sé qué pasaba que a medida que la historia avanzaba, iba tomando un aire más oscuro y angustioso. Supongo que el mismo ambiente de Shingeki influye, ya que en ciertos momentos, la sensación que dejan tanto el manga como el anime es estresante. (Y este último capítulo, el 50, se lleva la palma. Qué manera de sufrir, madre del amor hermoso). Si os soy sincera, también quería hacer el fic más largo, pero creo que alargarlo hubiese sido demasiado. Prefiero dejarlo aquí y que sea corto y todo lo mejor que he podido escribir, que largo e infructuoso._

_Generalmente, en esta sección tengo mucho que decir, pero creo que si hablara demasiado le quitaría parte de su magia al fic. Una cosa es hacerlo cuando hay muchísimos capítulo, y otra en oneshot. Eso sí, si tenéis dudas, no dudéis en preguntar, que yo os respondo encantada! (Via fanfiction o Tumblr, que también estoy por esos lares (soy Villher))._

_Así que no os entretengo más y os doy las gracias por haber leído este fic._

_Saludos, Ankin._

_**PS:**__ El título del "Calma Azul" que lleva el fic me costó muchísimo de escoger. Al principio quería llamarlo "Juego de Sombras", pero me recordaba demasiado al título de una película; sasía que quería usar "sombras" de algún modo, así que pensé en "Sombras de amor", pero era demasiado ñoño, y sin comerlo ni beberlo, un día estaba leyendo un doujin titulado "Blue Calm" y pensé que era perfecto para este fic. La calma siempre viene después de la tempestad (es decir, hace alusión que la calma de la que ahora gozan los personajes ha venido después de todo el horror que han tenido que pasar), y el azul es un color frío pero que transmite buenas vibraciones, aparte de ser el color del mar que viene a simbolizar un poco lo que todos en el manga quieren conseguir… libertad y un lugar dónde estar a salvo y que sea suyo._

_**PS II:**__ Sobre los nombres d elos niños, Serah y Ren, hay que usar un poco la imaginación. Haciendo un poco de búsqueda en google, descubrí que el nombre de Mikasa lo usaban miembros de la realeza (A parte de ser una ciudad de Hokaidô, un buque (toma ya) y un monte), así que sería gracioso que el nombre de la niña estuviese relacionado de algún u otro modo con ese significado, y que, además, el nombre fuese extranjero. Y voilà, Sarah significa princesa, pero por razones que no vienen mucho a cuento, se lo cambié por Serah (Se me ocurrió pensando el nombre mientras tenía en mente FFXIII…), y sobre Ren creo que es un nombre altamente popular y además corto y bonito (significa flor de loto, que a su vez, dicha flor se relaciona con la iluminación y pureza espiritual)). Y dejo ya de daros la brasa con datos aleatorio._


End file.
